1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf supported on a towel bar and more particularly pertains to a shelf which may be supported on a towel bar of a bathroom or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelves is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelves heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of shelves supported on a towel bar. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,827,849 to Vignale and 4,870,907 to McKee disclose shelves with a single planar surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,382 to Harvey and 4,799,432 to Rickner disclose plural shelves supported by a common towel rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,744 to Ripps discloses a shelf with apertures in its support surface supported on a towel rack.
In this respect, the shelf supported on a towel bar according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting toiletry articles on a shelf supported by a towel bar of a bathroom or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved shelves for supporting toiletry articles which can be easily and conveniently supported by an existing apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.